


Into the wild - face claim  - Wattpad

by Greekgeek07



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, look at it on wattpad plz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greekgeek07/pseuds/Greekgeek07
Summary: plz look at it on wattpad it is so much better!





	Into the wild - face claim  - Wattpad

**Author's Note:**

> plz look at it on wattpad it is so much better!

Into the wild - face claim - Wattpad

  


  *   * Browse 

    * Browse
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Editor's Picks](https://www.wattpad.com/list/551324301)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Wattys 2020](https://www.wattpad.com/user/TheWattys)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [BHM](https://www.wattpad.com/list/858506431)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Contemporary Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/contemporarylit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [#CelebrateBlackStories](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/858506431)
    * [Black Stories Matter](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/1025475016)
    * [Black Love](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/1025468589)
    * [Black Girl Magic](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/1025467013)
    * [Black Pride](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/1025469732)
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [From our Stars](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/960279561)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Community Curator: @IdrisGrey](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/923492479)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)

  * Community 

    * [ The Watty Awards ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Write 

    * [ Create a new story ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [My Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Writer Opportunities](https://www.wattpad.com/writers/)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




[Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)

  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F993330825-into-the-wild-face-claim)  
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F993330825-into-the-wild-face-claim)  


  
  
  


##  Into the wild 

by Greekgeek0714  


  


######  [Into the wild](https://www.wattpad.com/story/250636626-into-the-wild)

Table of contents  


  * [ face claim  ](https://www.wattpad.com/993330825-into-the-wild-face-claim)
  * [ What I own  ](https://www.wattpad.com/993409353-into-the-wild-what-i-own)
  * [ Prologue  ](https://www.wattpad.com/993017720-into-the-wild-prologue)
  * [ chapter 1-The begining  ](https://www.wattpad.com/993398353-into-the-wild-chapter-1-the-begining)






  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  


  


YOU ARE READING

### Into the wild

[Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)

The journey of a young women named Evadne finding her place in the world. She will encounters dangers that she would never would have expected. do you dare read her story? BTW this is my first story so plz don't hate on me.

[~~#~~ **dragonprince**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/dragonprince) [~~#~~ **fanfiction**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction) [~~#~~ **fangirl**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fangirl) [~~#~~ **lgbtfiction**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbtfiction) [~~#~~ **lordoftherings**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lordoftherings) [~~#~~ **madrentimes**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/madrentimes) [~~#~~ **percyjackson**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/percyjackson) [~~#~~ **supernatural**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/supernatural) [~~#~~ **theoriginals**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/theoriginals)

  


  
▶  


  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F993330825-into-the-wild-face-claim%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23adventure+The+journey+of+a+young+women+named+Evadne+finding+her+place+in+the+world.+She+will+encounters+dangers+that+she+would+never+would+have+expected.+%0Ado+you+dare+read+her+story%3F%0ABTW+this+is+my+first+story+so+plz+don%27t+hate+on+me.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F993330825-into-the-wild-face-claim%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



# face claim 

  
  
6  


  
0  


  
  
0  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Greekgeek0714)  
by [Greekgeek0714](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Greekgeek0714)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Greekgeek0714)  


  
[ by **Greekgeek0714** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Greekgeek0714)  
Follow  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F993330825-into-the-wild-face-claim%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Into+the+wild+-+face+claim++%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F993330825-into-the-wild-face-claim%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F250636626-256-k518451.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23adventure+The+journey+of+a+young+women+named+Evadne+finding+her+place+in+the+world.+She+will+encounters+dangers+that+she+would+never+would+have+expected.+%0Ado+you+dare+read+her+story%3F%0ABTW+this+is+my+first+story+so+plz+don%27t+hate+on+me.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F993330825-into-the-wild-face-claim%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D250636626&caption=%3Cb%3EInto+the+wild+-+face+claim+%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F993330825-into-the-wild-face-claim%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AThe+journey+of+a+young+women+named+Evadne+finding+her+place+in+the+world.+She+will+encounters+dangers+that+she+would+never+would+have+expected.+%0Ado+you+dare+read+her+story%3F%0ABTW+this+is+my+first+story+so+plz+don%27t+hate+on+me.&tags=dragonprince%2Cfanfiction%2Cfangirl%2Clgbtfiction%2Clordoftherings%2Cmadrentimes%2Cpercyjackson%2Csupernatural%2Ctheoriginals%2Cadventure%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F993330825-into-the-wild-face-claim&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F993330825-into-the-wild-face-claim%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/250636626)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Into%20the%20wild%20-%20face%20claim%20&body=Into%20the%20wild%20-%20face%20claim%20%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F993330825-into-the-wild-face-claim%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F993330825-into-the-wild-face-claim&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F993330825-into-the-wild-face-claim)



Send

Send to Friend  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F993330825-into-the-wild-face-claim%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Into+the+wild+-+face+claim++%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F993330825-into-the-wild-face-claim%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F250636626-256-k518451.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23adventure+The+journey+of+a+young+women+named+Evadne+finding+her+place+in+the+world.+She+will+encounters+dangers+that+she+would+never+would+have+expected.+%0Ado+you+dare+read+her+story%3F%0ABTW+this+is+my+first+story+so+plz+don%27t+hate+on+me.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F993330825-into-the-wild-face-claim%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D250636626&caption=%3Cb%3EInto+the+wild+-+face+claim+%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F993330825-into-the-wild-face-claim%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AThe+journey+of+a+young+women+named+Evadne+finding+her+place+in+the+world.+She+will+encounters+dangers+that+she+would+never+would+have+expected.+%0Ado+you+dare+read+her+story%3F%0ABTW+this+is+my+first+story+so+plz+don%27t+hate+on+me.&tags=dragonprince%2Cfanfiction%2Cfangirl%2Clgbtfiction%2Clordoftherings%2Cmadrentimes%2Cpercyjackson%2Csupernatural%2Ctheoriginals%2Cadventure%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F993330825-into-the-wild-face-claim&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F993330825-into-the-wild-face-claim%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/250636626)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Into%20the%20wild%20-%20face%20claim%20&body=Into%20the%20wild%20-%20face%20claim%20%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F993330825-into-the-wild-face-claim%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F993330825-into-the-wild-face-claim&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F993330825-into-the-wild-face-claim)


    
    
                                                      
    
    I own nothing.
    
    
                              
                                
    
    
                                    
                                
                                  
                                      
                                  
                                  
                                    
                                      
                                      
                                    
                                  
                                 
                                
    
    
                                
                                  
                                  Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.
                                
                              
                              
                              
    
    Evadne 17 years old
    
    
                              
                                
    
    
                                    
                                
                                  
                                      
                                  
                                  
                                    
                                      
                                      
                                    
                                  
                                 
                                
    
    
                                
                                  
                                  Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.
                                
                              
                              
                              
    
    Evadne 24 years old
    
    
                              
                                
    
    
                                    
                                
                                  
                                      
                                  
                                  
                                    
                                      
                                      
                                    
                                  
                                 
                                
    
    
                                
                                  
                                  Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.
                                
                              
                              
                              
    
    Arlo 17 years old
    
    
                              
                                
    
    
                                    
                                
                                  
                                      
                                  
                                  
                                    
                                      
                                      
                                    
                                  
                                 
                                
    
    
                                
                                  
                                  Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.
                                
                              
                              
                              
    
    Arlo 24 years old
    
    
                              
                                
    
    
                                    
                                
                                  
                                      
                                  
                                  
                                    
                                      
                                      
                                    
                                  
                                 
                                
    
    
                                
                                  
                                  Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.
                                
                              
                              
                              
    
    Arkin 31 years old
    
    
                              
                                
    
    
                                    
                                
                                  
                                      
                                  
                                  
                                    
                                      
                                      
                                    
                                  
                                 
                                
    
    
                                
                                  
                                  Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.
                                
                              
                              
                              
    
    Percy Jackson 17 
    
    
                              
                                
    
    
                                    
                                
                                  
                                      
                                  
                                  
                                    
                                      
                                      
                                    
                                  
                                 
                                
    
    
                                
                                  
                                  Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.
                                
                              
                              
                              
    
    Annabeth Chase 17 years old
    
    
                              
                                
    
    
                                    
                                
                                  
                                      
                                  
                                  
                                    
                                      
                                      
                                    
                                  
                                 
                                
    
    
                                
                                  
                                  Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.
                                
                              
                              
                              
    
    Sally Jackson (sorry I do not know her age)
    
    
                              
                                
    
    
                                    
                                
                                  
                                      
                                  
                                  
                                    
                                      
                                      
                                    
                                  
                                 
                                
    
    
                                
                                  
                                  Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.
                                
                              
                              
                              
    
    Elijah mikaelson (sorry do not know his age)
    
    
                              
                                
    
    
                                    
                                
                                  
                                      
                                  
                                  
                                    
                                      
                                      
                                    
                                  
                                 
                                
    
    
                                
                                  
                                  Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.
                                
                              
                              
                              
    
    Percy Jackson cast as themselves
    
    
                              
                                
    
    
                                    
                                
                                  
                                      
                                  
                                  
                                    
                                      
                                      
                                    
                                  
                                 
                                
    
    
                                
                                  
                                  Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.
                                
                              
                              
                              
    
    The Original cast as themselves
    
    
                                          

  


[ Continue reading next part ](https://www.wattpad.com/993409353-into-the-wild-what-i-own)

  


  
Add




  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F993330825-into-the-wild-face-claim%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Into+the+wild+-+face+claim++%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F993330825-into-the-wild-face-claim%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F250636626-256-k518451.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23adventure+The+journey+of+a+young+women+named+Evadne+finding+her+place+in+the+world.+She+will+encounters+dangers+that+she+would+never+would+have+expected.+%0Ado+you+dare+read+her+story%3F%0ABTW+this+is+my+first+story+so+plz+don%27t+hate+on+me.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F993330825-into-the-wild-face-claim%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D250636626&caption=%3Cb%3EInto+the+wild+-+face+claim+%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F993330825-into-the-wild-face-claim%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AThe+journey+of+a+young+women+named+Evadne+finding+her+place+in+the+world.+She+will+encounters+dangers+that+she+would+never+would+have+expected.+%0Ado+you+dare+read+her+story%3F%0ABTW+this+is+my+first+story+so+plz+don%27t+hate+on+me.&tags=dragonprince%2Cfanfiction%2Cfangirl%2Clgbtfiction%2Clordoftherings%2Cmadrentimes%2Cpercyjackson%2Csupernatural%2Ctheoriginals%2Cadventure%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F993330825-into-the-wild-face-claim&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F993330825-into-the-wild-face-claim%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/250636626)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Into%20the%20wild%20-%20face%20claim%20&body=Into%20the%20wild%20-%20face%20claim%20%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F993330825-into-the-wild-face-claim%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F993330825-into-the-wild-face-claim&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F993330825-into-the-wild-face-claim)



  


Promoted stories

You'll also like

  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F993330825-into-the-wild-face-claim%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F250636626-256-k518451.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23adventure+The+journey+of+a+young+women+named+Evadne+finding+her+place+in+the+world.+She+will+encounters+dangers+that+she+would+never+would+have+expected.+%0Ado+you+dare+read+her+story%3F%0ABTW+this+is+my+first+story+so+plz+don%27t+hate+on+me.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F993330825-into-the-wild-face-claim%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  


  
Where stories live. Discover now   


  
Log inSign Up  


  * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * |
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)


  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Accessibility](https://policies.wattpad.com/accessibility)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2021 Wattpad




End file.
